spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Patty Chaos
Chaos Patty Chaos is the fourth episode of SpongeBob X. Its Japanese title is Get the Chaos Patty! (カオスパティを手に入れ！ Kaosupati o Te ni Irero!) Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Susie *Johnny the Jellyfish *Flying Dutchman *S-11 Beacon (first and only appearance) *Tomcoe *Frecoe *Scarlet Garmia (first appearance) *Edd *Kevin (E,EnE) *Eddy (first appearance) *Marie (first appearance) *Nazz (first appearance) (cameo) *Mister Antonucci (first appearance) *The President (first appearance) *The Advisor (first appearance) *Jerome Wise (first appearance) *News Crew *Construction Site workers *Students from Edd's class *The School Principal (first appearance) *Undercover G.U.N. agent Plot At Edd's mansion, the group are discussing Chaos Control and the seven Chaos Patties. They believe if the Patties are on this world, and if they collect all seven, then SpongeBob and his friends may be able to go home. On an airplane, the President and an unnamed agent are discussing the whereabouts of SpongBob and his friends, and the Flying Dutchman. Dutchman is currently being infiltrated by the Southern Sea patrol, while SpongeBob is under observation by a mole. At Edd's school, his friends Eddy and Marie are talking about recent events which they have seen on the news. Edd is evasive about the subject. The headteacher enters the classroom and announces that their old teacher has quit and will be replaced by Mr. Antonucci. After class, Antonucci approaches Edd and tell him he's a fan of his mother, Clara, who is a famous actress. He also asks Edd what sort of sea animals he likes, in reference of SpongeBob & co. Meanwhile, on a construction site, a digger has uncovered a green Chaos Patty. When its scoop hits the Patty, it absorbs energy and the digger begins to golw. The controls flash and the digger starts to behave erratically. Later, news reporter Scarlet Garmia is on TV at the construction site, talking about a green burger with strange properties. Susie and Johnny are watching the report, and as soon as they see a picture of the Patty, rush off to inform SpongeBob. Flying Dutchman is also watching the report, and dispatches a flying robot, S-11, to collect the Patty. He follows the robot, flying. Back in the classroom, Edd sees Squidward and Sandy in the Cyclone heading into the city to find the Patty. He excuses himself and runs off. Mr. Antonucci instructs the class to study by temselves, and leaves too. Flying Dutchman and S-11 arrive at the construction site the same time as SpongeBob. He orders the robot to attack SpongeBob, so it repeatedley collides with him, bot allowing him to touch the ground. Sandy attempts to throw SpongeBob a ring, but misses. While SpongeBob is occupied, Flying Dutchman goes to grab the Patty. Edd tires to stop him, but ends up hanging from him as he flies away. Sandy manages to pass SpongeBob another ring, which he absorbs and uses to destory the S-11. Edd falls from Flying Dutchman, but not before stealing the Patty from him. Mr. Antonucci sees Edd falling, and accelerates to catch him with the large airbag on his high-tech car. However, SpongeBob saves Edd instead. Back at Edd's mansion, the group looks over their prize, the Green Chaos Patty. Edd apologizes to SpongeBob for causing him trouble but SpongeBob says that it's no trouble at all due to the fact that he was the who recovered the Patty for them. Edd is delighted by SpongeBob's approval. Title Cards CPC.png|English Title GtCP!.png|Japanese Title Trivia *In the 4Kids version there are exactly 32 scenes shorter at only about half-way through the episode. Category:SpongeBob X Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595 Category:2012